bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hot And Cold Weather Changing
Plot Before going on vacation to get away from the cold winter weather.Deema must cooled off New York City and solved the case of the missing gold. Trivia Cast # Angelina Wahler as Deema # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Alina Foley as Leah # Andrew Sabiston as Chandler # Joshua Graham as Bank Watch-Guard # Dee Bradley Baker as Firebugs # Ellen Ray Hennessy as Ice Lady Transcript Act 1 (The episode starts off at New York City in wintertime.) * Deema: “It’s another dark and stormy night.New York City was blanketed in the kind of foul frigid weather that makes your teeth chatter.Or anyone else’s for that matter.” * Chandler: “Brr.” * Zach: “It’s winter.” * Leah: “And it’s snowing.” * Deema: “But does that stop The Amazing Deema from doing her duty.” * Both: “Uh.” * Deema: “You bet it does.” * Both: “Huh.” * Deema: “Oh I hate snow.I hate it.I hate it.I hate it.” * Zach: “Whoa.Whoa.Whoa.Deema.” * Leah: “Calm Down.” * Deema: “Although I do look absolutely definitely positively stunning in warm winter clothes.This is ridiculous.We’ve been foraging for felonies all night long.And why.” * Chandler: “Uh.Because there’s nothing good on television.” * Deema: “Even a cold blooded crook couldn’t commit a crime in weather like this.” (The awning above the Guppies ripped apart and a pile of snow landed on them.) * Deema: “That does it.We’re going on vacation.Someplace warm.Someplace sunny.Someplace where the only snow you see is in a cone.” * Chandler: “A real vacation.Oh Boy.Oh Boy.Oh Boy.And when do we leave exactly.” * Deema: “Immediately.Pronto.On the double.” * Zach: “Uh Deema.” * Leah: “Deema.” (Suddenly a police car drove past.The Guppies got buried in a pile of snow again.) * Deema: “Right after we solved this case.” (When The Guppies got to the bank.They disguised themselves as a snowman.) * Bank Watch-Guard: “I don’t understand It officers.I was standing guard all night.And I assure you.There’s no way anyone could’ve gotten into that vault.” (The Guppies sneaked into the bank’s vault.They got themselves out of their snowman disguise.) * Deema: “Let’s go guys.The sooner we solve this simple little bank robbery.The sooner we can head for some holiday hot spot.” (Deema uses her trusty magnifying glass and finds out that the whole room is coloured with gold and yellow.) * Deema: “Amazing.” * Zach: “Not a single fingerprint in sight.” * Leah: “That could make things a tad harder than I thought.” * Chandler: “Oh.Sounds like our vacation just went kaput.” * Zach: “Oh well.” * Leah: “So much for escaping the cold weather.” * Deema: “Nosense Guys.We’re going on vacation because we’re gonna solve this crime so fast.The crooks will think they never committed it.” (They went to another bank in New York City.) *Deema: “I can’t believe this.23 days on a measly little robbery case and not a single solitary lead.Well now I’m ready for those larcenous law breakers.” *Zach: “I’m ready as well.” *Leah: “So am I.” *Chandler: “How do you know the thieves are gonna rob this bank.” *Deema: “Because I’m a crack criminologist and master of mystery and a doctor of deduction.And besides this is the only bank that hasn’t been robbed.Now all we have to do now is wait.And by this time tomorrow we’ll be toasting our fins and toes at one of these tropical tourist traps.” *Chandler: “Wow.Club Web.Cool.We can disco till dawn.” *Deema: “Yeah.Yeah.Yeah.But not this Guppy Scout.I think I’ll just snooze on an ocean cruise(Sighs)I can almost hear the sound of sizzling sunscreen now.” (Suddenly firebugs started coming out of the ground.) *Zach: “Man oh man.This place has just got a really big bug problem.” *Leah: “Ya think.” *Chandler: “Uh Deema.I think you ought to see this.” *Deema: “Not now.Can’t you see I’m busy relaxing in style.” *Chandler: “But.But.But.” *Deema: “Enough with the motorboat impression please.I said not now.Phew.Just thinking about a tropical vacation makes me quite warm.” (The sound of a beachball popping woke Deema up.) *Deema: “Hey.Hey.Hey.What’s going on here.What kind of bugs are these anyway.” *Chandler: “Fire bugs.” (The firebugs started warming the bank up and all the gold melted and went down the drain.) *Deema: “So that‘s the scheme.Melted gold.” *Zach: “How odd.” *Leah: “How strange.” *Deema: “C’mon Guys.Let’s bust those burglarizing bugs.Jackhammer.Never leave home without it.” *Chandler: “Gee Deema.Are you sure that’s a good idea.” *Zach: “Yeah.” *Leah: “Is it really necessary.” *Deema: “Ha.It’s not just good guys.It’s quick.” (The guppies fell down into an underground tunnel.) *Deema: “C’mon Guys.This way.We’ve got to follow that trail of melted gold before those firebugs get away.” (One firebug noticed the Guppy Scouts and sets out to warn the other firebugs.They head for the direction Deema,Chandler,Zach and Leah are heading.) *Deema: “We’re getting closer.I can hear the buzz of those burglarizing bugs already.” *Chandler: “Hear ‘em.I see ‘em.” (The firebugs are heading abt the Guppy Scouts’s direction.) *Deema: “Hold it.” (Deema gets out a wooden stick.) *Deema: “Prepare to be squished.” (Deema tries to whack them with a stick.But the firebugs made it hot.) *Deema: “Hey.Knock it off.Get off of there.Yow.Ouch.Ow.Hurting.Oh Yeah.Pain.” (The firebug leader made a circle around it.It fell on Chandler and Deema.The firebugs flew out.A snowmen head fell off and it rolled down the street.Chandler got out of the circle.) *Deema: “Let me get out of.Uh.I had it all up to my nose with those irksome insects.C’mon Guys.Let’s find that gold and get out of here.” (They swam down the underground tunnel.The snowball rolled into the underground tunnel.) *Chandler: “Gee Guys.I don’t know if I can go any further.I’m starting to get frostbite.” *Deema: “Just think warm thoughts.Visualize the vacation we’ll soon be on(Sighs)The warm summer breeze.The sizzling sand beaches.The savoringly sunny.” *All: “Snowball.” *Deema: “Warm thoughts guys.You’re gonna have to think warm...” *Both: “Uh Deema.” (The Guppies ran away from the snowball.They ran as fast as they could.They swam quickly until they come to a boarded tunnel.) *Zach: “Oh great.” *Leah: ”A dead end.” *Chandler: “What Now Guys.” *Deema: “Aha.Once again The Amazing Deema had discovered a way to save the day.Now observate.” (Deema fires her grappling hook to a pipe.) *Deema: “Going Up.” (The snowball went through the boarded tunnel.The Guppies had gotten down to the ground.) *Deema: “C’mon Guys.Let’s see if we can find a shortcut out of here.” *Chandler: “Gee Deema.Are you sure this is a good idea.” *Zach: “Yeah.” *Leah: “Is It kinda necessary.” *Deema: “It’s not just good.It’s warm.” (The Guppies had arrived in an underground cave.) * Act 2 Act 3 Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures Of Deema,Zach and Leah Category:Sick episodes Category:Winter-Themed Episodes